


so divine

by chtkwn (mooshu)



Series: disorderly au [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Autism, M/M, Neurodiversity, autistic!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/chtkwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon does not like this vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so divine

**Author's Note:**

> disorderly au~~ :^)

Taekwoon does not like this vacation.

 

We knew that he wasn't going to before they ever even took one. Hakyeon had showed him the pictures of the island on the internet, going on excitedly about how beautiful the beaches are. It did look pretty in the pictures, but all Taekwoon could really see was how crowded it also looked. Tons of crowds, along with noises and heat. He wasn't looking forward to it at all, no matter how many times Hakyeon promised him it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be.

 

It is, starting with this terrible sunblock that Hakyeon is forcing him to put on before they go out to the hotel pool. "Sunburns hurt, Taekwoonie," Hakyeon is saying as he rubs the cream on Taekwoon's back.

 

They can't hurt as much as this though. Taekwoon whines, though he hates to. He feels like he's ruining the vacation if he acts out too much. He's already ruined going to the beach-- he can't handle sand getting all over him and being so close to something as vast and open as the ocean makes him shaky, so Hakyeon's parents went without them. The two of them are going to the pool instead. If Taekwoon survives this sunblock mess.

 

"Done!" Hakyeon says, giving Taekwoon a pat on the back. "Now for your face."

 

Taekwoon shakes his head. "No." He steps back a few times, away from the other.

 

Hakyeon sighs, giving up. "Fine, but you're going to burn," he warns, but Taekwoon doesn't really care. Just as long as he doesn't have to go through anymore sunblock.

 

Hakyeon is now focusing on putting it on himself, and Taekwoon takes this time to go look out the huge bay window of their hotel room. He can see the beach from here. The people on it looks like ants from their floor, but the ocean itself still looks huge. It's enough to make him feel kind of nervous right there. He imagines a tsunami, the tallest one ever, coming through and wrecking everything in its path. Him included. That's another odd fear of his, eventhough Google told him that tsunamis are uncommon in this part of the world.

 

His thoughts are soon interrupted by Hakyeon. "Can you do my back?" he asks, and Taekwoon takes the sunblock bottle. Putting sunblock on someone else is so much more fun than receiving it yourself. He likes how it feels between his fingers. He thinks he uses too much of it though, but Hakyeon tells him he did a good job.

 

-

 

The pool isn't as crowded as the beach is, though there are still a lot of people there. None of those people are like them though-- they're all speaking English, and Taekwoon doesn't like it. He can't understand it at all, which is scary. In fact, a lot of people on this vacation speak English. Hakyeon had told him they should practice, but Taekwoon already has a hard enough time speaking his own language. Why bother with another one?

  
Hakyeon has gotten quite good at it though, and can introduce himself. He does so every chance he gets, eager to show off what he's learned. Taekwoon doesn't like it very much when he does though. He likes to know what Hakyeon is saying.

  
People also give them looks when they speak Korean. It's hard for him to understand that they think it's as weird for them to talk Korean as he does with them and English. Languages are just too much. The more he thinks about it, the more anxious he gets. He's getting distracted from the pool now. He likes swimming, but not so much when there's so many strange people around.

  
He swims to the cement steps that descends into the pool and sits. He's still half submerged in water and flicks at with his finger, making little ripples. He counts them as he does, and is at one hundred eighty three when Hakyeon comes over to check on him.

  
"Are you okay?" he asks, and Taekwoon nods because if he says no he'll ruin coming to the pool like he did with the beach. Hakyeon sits down next to him. "Is it too loud? Too crowded? We can always come back later." Taekwoon shakes his head this time. He wants Hakyeon to enjoy the pool, even if he himself isn't. He read in a magazine on the plane ride there that sometimes you have to do things you don't want to in relationships, in order to keep it afloat. Though Hakyeon did tell him to ignore anymore love advice he comes upon.

 

-

 

Taekwoon is more than glad when they settles into their hotel room for the day. He and Hakyeon has their own room together, while Hakyeon's parents has one next door. Their room came with two small beds side by side, but Hakyeon pushed them together to make one big bed. Taekwoon lays on his side now, flipping through television channels. Even the TV here speaks English, and it's annoying.

  
He eventually finds Toy Story playing on the Disney Channel, deciding to just watch that as best as he can on mute. Watching this movie always reminds him of his first and only vacation (until now, that is) when he was a child. It was before he started school and met Hakyeon. His parents took him and his sisters to Disneyland, though he doesn't remember much. The only memory he has is meeting Woody near the teacups ride; he even has a picture.

  
Taekwoon can also remember his parents telling him that the next time they went back, he couldn't go because he was too much trouble. Sure enough, they returned a few years later and he had to stay with his grandparents. They brought him back Donald Duck shaped soap as a souvenir. If he remembers correctly, he threw it at his youngest sister when she showed off her Mickey Mouse ears hat to him.

  
That just makes him feel upset, so he tries to think about something else. He focuses on Hakyeon, who is at the bay window taking pictures of the sun setting over the ocean. Another thing that's difficult for Taekwoon to grasp is that while the sun is setting here, it's probably just now rising back home. It's so weird.

  
"Hakyeon," he says. "Come to sleep with me."

  
"Sleep?" Hakyeon echoes. "But it's so early. I was thinking we could watch one of your movies you brought along with you."

  
That sounds nice to Taekwoon as well, but he doesn't think he's able to concentrate on movies anymore right now. He'd rather cuddle with Hakyeon and rest up for the next day. "Come to sleep," he repeats.

  
Hakyeon obeys, laying down next to Taekwoon and gathering him into his arms. Taekwoon likes this. It feels familiar and comforting in this strange country with strange people and languages and food. He closes his eyes and breathes in Hakyeon's scent; it's easy to pretend that they're back at their apartment in his part of the bunk bed like this. He wishes they were. He misses their home, the library, Rin Hi and Se Il. It's just sad they still have another week of this vacation to go.

 

-

 

Taekwoon's face hurts in the morning. Everytime he presses down on certain parts of it, it stings and burns. "I told you so," Hakyeon says. Taekwoon hates that he was right. He gets so frustrated he locks himself in the bathroom and squeezes all of the mini bottles of shampoo into the sink until they're empty. He was going to rip the shower curtain down as well, but then he remembered that they don't live here and he might get into trouble if he done that.

  
He curls up on the floor, cheek pressing onto the tiling. It's nice and cool and makes his face burn less. Maybe he can just lay here for a while and go to sleep. He's thinking about it when something catches his attention-- it's a slip of paper sliding in and out from the crack that's underneath the door. He grabs it, sitting up to unfold it and see what it is.

  
_I love you~_

  
Taekwoon blushes, a warm heavy feeling forming in his chest. It always happens when Hakyeon tells him he loves him, especially when it's unexpected. He doesn't mind though. It's a pleasant thing to feel. He just wishes he could get up enough courage to say, or write, it back.

  
There's another slip of paper peeping from the crack again, and Taekwoon takes it. This time, it doesn't say anything. It's just a bad drawing of a cat wearing glasses. Taekwoon smiles. It must be the same cat they saw the other day while they were sight seeing. It was laying on a lawn chair outside of one of the shops, and had on orange sunglasses. He wants to go visit it again.

  
Taekwoon reaches up and unlocks the door, turning the knob once and allowing it to crack open; his way of telling Hakyeon that it's okay to come in now. Hakyeon peeks in, giving Taekwoon a smile before sitting next to him on the floor.

  
"Do you like my picture?" he asks, and Taekwoon nods. He still has it in his hands. He thinks he might stick it on the refrigerator with a magnet when they get back home. "Taekwoon, are you having fun? I don't think you are."

  
Taekwoon shrugs in response. Truthfully, he isn't, but he doesn't want to come out and admit it. He pokes at Hakyeon's knee, counting how many times he can poke until the other speaks again.

  
He gets to fourteen. "It's okay if you aren't," Hakyeon says, his own hand going to pick at Taekwoon's hair. "I keep forgetting that this is your first time on vacation. It must be overwhelming."

  
Taekwoon shakes his head. "I went to Disneyland," he corrects.

  
Hakyeon is surprised. "Really?"

  
"But I ruined it."

  
Hakyeon frowns, hand trailing down to Taekwoon's shoulder now. "Oh, I'm sure you didn't," he says. "Because I really enjoy having you around, and so does my parents. Our vacation wouldn't be all that great if we didn't have you."

  
Taekwoon finds that hard to believe.

 

-

 

A few days later Hakyeon says that they should take a vacation from their vacation, which just confuses Taekwoon. Hakyeon explains that it means they're going to be staying at the hotel that day and do nothing but watch movies and rest. "You need a break," he says, kissing Taekwoon on the nose.

  
"A break?" Taekwoon repeats, rubbing at his nose with his palm. He still like kisses, but not how they feel afterwards.

  
"We've dragged you around to all the places we wanted to go, so now the two of us are going to stay in for the day," Hakyeon says. He's going through Taekwoon's luggage case, pulling out the movies he packed. "Which one should we watch first?"

  
Taekwoon loves watching movies, but honestly, he's still not really in a movie watching mood. Hakyeon doesn't like any of the ones he's brought along anyway. Taekwoon knows that he'd only be pretending to enjoy them for his sake. "None," he says, laying back onto the bed. He's staring up at the ceiling tiles, he's counted them almost every night they've been here.

  
"Oh," Hakyeon says. "Well, what _do_ you wanna do?"

  
Taekwoon doesn't answer, because he doesn't really have one. He thinks all he wants to do is go home, but that wouldn't be an acceptable answer. They still have three days left of being on vacation. He's hoping those days go by quickly.

  
Hakyeon climbs onto the bed, straddling Taekwoon. He's blocking the ceiling tiles now, but Taekwoon doesn't really mind. "Can I kiss you?" he asks. He always asks before he does it, to give Taekwoon time to prepare. Taekwoon almost always say yes though, including this time.

  
So Hakyeon kisses him. It's long and kind of wet and Taekwoon tries hard to kiss back, but he thinks he doesn't do a very good job at it eventhough Hakyeon tells him his kissing is fine. He wipes at his mouth when Hakyeon pulls away, feeling very shy and awkward now. He's having a hard time looking at Hakyeon, who is running his fingers through Taekwoon's hair. It feels nice, almost as nice as the kiss.

  
"I'm sorry you're not enjoying our stay here," Hakyeon says. "My parents kind of planned things without consulting us first."

  
Taekwoon shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry for...." _being difficult_ , but he trails off because he promised Hakyeon a long time ago that he wouldn't call himself difficult anymore.

  
"You have nothing to apologize for," Hakyeon says, bopping Taekwoon on his nose with a finger. "You're perfectly fine. Stop worrying like that, okay?" Taekwoon nods, a bit hesitant. "I just wish we could find something to do that you'd like."

  
Taekwoon thinks about Hakyeon's picture he drew for him. "I want to see the cat," he says. He had forgotten all about it lately.

  
"Cat?"

  
"It wears orange sunglasses."

  
Hakyeon thinks for a moment before remembering. "Oh! You're adorable." He laughs. "We can go visit the cat tomorrow, for as long as you'd like."

  
Taekwoon likes that idea. "Really?"

  
"Of course," Hakyeon says. He removes himself off of Taekwoon, sliding next to him instead and tugging him close. "I don't mind. As long as it makes you happy and we're together."

  
Taekwoon can feel his face reddening again. It's such a greasy thing to say, but he thinks he likes it. Just as he likes being held tightly against Hakyeon's chest, hearing him hum made up tunes and feeling his fingers tangled into his hair.

  
Taekwoon thinks maybe vacation isn't so bad after all. As long as he's with Hakyeon.


End file.
